dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Steven "Steve" Rogers (スティーヴン・“スティーブ”・ロジャース, Sutīvun "Sutību" Rojāsu), also known as Captain America (キャプテン・アメリカ, Kyaputen Amerika) was a Super Soldier and an American war hero in World War 2. He was frozen in ice in the Artic for decades - long enough to survive until the 21st century. He, now in the present, is a superhero and a founder and leader of the Avengers. "You think I'm fighting for me, to save my own life? That's why you'll never win. I'm not fighting for me. I'm fighting for them! And that's something you'll never understand ,machine! It's the very thing that makes us human." :—Captain America. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brian Bloom (English), Okazaki Masahiro (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography He is born at July 4, 1920, and his Biological Age is in the 30's. Appearance As Steve Rogers Steven was fairly short for his age, and had a slight, along with skinny appearance. When transformed by the "Super Soldier Serum", he became much more taller and well-muscled, and faster. He has short blond hair and light blue eyes. He typically wears his white undershirt or when going out, his motorcycle jacket over his costume. As Captain America World War II His original Captain America uniform was comprised of a mostly blue tunic, white sleeves, and red gloves and boots. On his tunic, a stylized star was visible, along with red and white strips around his mid-torso to his waist, along with a brown utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. 21st century Captain America's uniform is a mix between kevlar and spandex like suit that was much like his original but with a black utility belt and red spandex gloves and combat boots. Rogers wore the new suit right after he came out of the ice. *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 240 lbs. Attributes: Gallery File:Steven_Rogers_S2E10-1-.png|Steven "Steve" Rogers. Background Personality Captain America is a soldier of honor and noble combat dedicated to fighting for peace, justice, freedom and democracy. He fought HYDRA and the Red Skull very bravely in WWII until he fell on ice and frozen for decades. As he woke up, he mistaken the Avengers as HYDRA agents until the truth was revealed to him by Wasp. After realizing the truth, he went into stupor and put down his shield. He finally went back to battle as he fought Zemo, former leader of HYDRA. He now fights beside the Avengers to make a better world. Captain America has the ability to talk to anyone in a calm matter, hero or villain. His speeches are known to inspire others and often turn the tide of a battle. With Hulk once, he surprised Hulk with his word (hero) he used to describe him and drove him to fight harder by inspiring him to smash more HYDRA goons, much to Hulk's delight. It is possible that this trait made Tony Stark believe that he would be a better suited leader than himself. He seems to have very deep political views, possibly due to his original birth year taking place during World War 2. Steve's sense of justice made him a more difficult opponent to defeat while fighting villains, mainly because, he knew if he failed, the Earth's people and fate would be doomed. One of his most defining moments was when he fought against the Skrull impostor of him during the Skrull invasion, taking place shortly after his escape from his Skrull captors. He could have given up, due to the many hits he sustained. But instead, he continued to fight and even gave another speech about humans and their overall selves, possibly to encourage himself. Relationships Friends/Allies *Abraham Erskine *Bucky Barnes *Howling Commandos **James Howlett/Wolverine *Avengers **Iron Man **Hulk **Thor **Hawkeye *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Captain America has augmented military skills, athletic abilities and regenerative abilities due Super Soldier Serum that also improved his physique, youthfulness and strength. He can hold on his own with or without his shield. Powers *'Peak human strength': After being injected by the Super Soldier serum, Captain America's strength increased to incredible levels. His strength is the highest any ordinary human could ever achieve & as such is greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. *'Peak Human Level Speed': Captain America has peak human speed. He is faster than average olympic-level humans. *'Peak Human Level Agility: '''Steve's agility, bodily coordination, and balance are greater than those of an Olympic athlete. *'Peak Human Level Reflexes': Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced, allowing him to react with enough speed to dodge automatic gunfire. *'Peak Human Level Stamina': Captain America's body produces less fatigue toxins than ordinary human beings. Meaning that Captain America's stamina is greater than that of an Olympic athlete. He can operate at his peak for several hours before beginning to grow tired. *'Regeneration:' A chemical in the super soldier serum regenerates any cellular, bone or tissue damage in a matter of several moments & also keeps him eternally young, fit, healthy & sharp minded. Abilities *'Master martial artist:' Steve is an Expert in Martial Art's mainly in Western boxing, along with Karate, Kickboxing, judo, Jiu Jitsu and Army Combative training. But what's interesting is he finds a way to mix all of these fighting styles into his own unique fighting style that Features (Western Boxing, Kickboxing, Judo and mixes that in with his acrobatics) *'Expert gymnast': *'Master strategist': *'Shield expert': *'Expert vehicular driver': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Captain America's shield: Captain America's main weapon is a circular, concave shield that is made of a unique vibranium-iron alloy that is scientifically indestructible. The shield can be thrown like a disc and then return to Captain America's hands by ricocheting off of objects. The shield was destroyed by the intense magical power of the all-powerful Odin Force, and the Captain briefly used the shield belonging to the Goddess Sif as a replacement. The shield was eventually repaired by Wakandan scientists and remains as indestructible as it was before. Cap also briefly used the holographic shield wielded by his Skrull counterpart when infiltrating Ultron's lair. Captain America also uses a motorcycle when he wishes to reach his destination much faster than he is able to run. *'''Avengers Id Card *'Suit' Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past World War II The American soldier In the early years of World War II, a frail Steve Rogers was recruited into a secret Allied project and given a Super Soldier Serum that pushed his low-level abilities to the peak of human perfection by Dr. Erskine. Becoming as the first Super Soldier, Steven Rogers went off to fight in World War II against HYDRA. He obtained the rank of Captain, eventually becoming known as Captain America. His Army serial number was 54985870. At some point he gained a sidekick named Bucky Barnes. During their time on the battlefields, he became the main obstacle in the way of the powerful villain known as Red Skull. This led him to become a symbol for the United States of America against their enemies. Italy "Give it up, Zemo. It's over." "You are correct, Captain. It is over. When I release Virus X against the Allies, this war will be won by Hydra!" :—Captain America and Baron Zemo. In 1943, while on a mission to defeat Baron Zemo in Italy, Captain America discovered one of Zemo's latest nightmares, Virus X. Intending to infect and annihilate the Allied forces, the Baron was stopped by Cap. In the ensuing fight, a large batch of the Virus was drenched upon Zemo, adhering his mask right to his face and infecting his vital bodily systems. Norway "What have you done?" "'What have I done? I have won this war, Captain''"'' :—Captain America and Red Skull. In 1943, he, Bucky, a man named Logan, and the Howling Commandos were assigned to attack a HYDRA base in Norway. Captain America and Bucky managed to infiltrate the base. After infiltrating the base they witnessed Red Skull capturing a large group of strange creatures. However, Skull knew the two were there and HYDRA quickly captured them. Skull revealed that he had found a way to access the Bifrost Bridge and bring creatures from Asgard and the Nine Realms. Skull intended to use them to defeat the Allies. However, the Frost Giant leader Ymir came through the portal and released the other creatures. Captain America and Bucky got free and defeated the Asgardian creatures. Skull then ran out intending to flee. Skull got to a rocket and began to launch. Captain America told Bucky to stay behind but the sidekick ignored him. The two climbed aboard the rocket and Captain America confronted Skull. However, Skull was prepared and ejected. Someone had to stop the rocket from exploding and Captain America intended to stop it himself. However, Bucky felt the world needed Captain America more than he so he knocked Captain America off. As he fell into the icy ocean below he saw the rocket and Bucky explode. He then became frozen in a state of suspended animation for decades. Synopsis See also External links *Captain America Wikipedia *Captain America Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Rogers Family Category:Avengers Category:Leadership Category:Superpower-Enhanced Category:Super Strength Category:Manhattan Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters